Close Your Eyes
by ILoveHotchner
Summary: Annalisa looked at him with her glimmering dark chocolate eyes and smiled. John looked back at her with his hazel eyes and he smiled. He carressed her smooth cheek and she leaned in for kiss. They both wished moments like this would never end.
1. Unexpected Problem

Annalisa woke to a throbbing pain in her abdomen and her head was spinning like crazy. It was probably a horrible stomachache that could last for a day or two. John was at peaceful slumber by her side, and to her surprise John never snored. Annalisa got out of bed and at least attempted to walk in balance to the window to get the curtains opened, but failed and collapsed onto the floor because she was so drowsy. She looked at the reflection in her window and her hair curiously wasn't frizzy as always, but her skin look incredibly pale. Anna got back up to her feet and opened the curtains and the sun's brightness was let in, making John stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sun's light. Annalisa lies down next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head. I know you are incredibly tired from last night, but I'm not going to allow you to sleep forever." Annalisa said as he shook her husband from his sleep. He rolled onto his other side, mumbling in a sleepy protest.

"Hold on… five more minutes Anna." He said quietly. He shut his eyes again, but couldn't help it and sat back up and got out of bed. He was shirtless, showing his muscular abdomen and arms and his flesh gleamed in the light. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"All right, I'm up." He said. Anna smiled. She got up to get fresh clothes from her drawer. She walked over, trying so hard not to show any unbalance in her stride. But she couldn't help it and quickly grabbed the top of her drawer to keep herself from falling over and slipped again. John hurried over and caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

"You ok?" John asked. He had a concerned look on his face and his eyes shined, something that always caught Annalisa's attention. Annalisa wrapped her fingers around his neck.

"I'm fine John." She replied.

"No, you're not fine. You're so pale. Come on. We need to get dressed and head to Gotham General." John insisted.

He slowly put her down and headed to the bathroom. Annalisa steadied herself and realized her headache was gone, but the pain in her abdomen wasn't. She washed up and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red off-shoulder t-shirt and put on her outfit. To complement her outfit, she put on a pair of black flats with bows at the tip of the shoe. John took a shower and wore a gray t-shirt and put on black jeans and then his regular tennis shoes. Anna winced at her agony. She groaned. John carefully put her in the seat and shut the door. He rushed up the steps and locked their house door.


	2. Finding Out

Annalisa and John were patiently waiting in the office. Annalisa looked out the window only seeing the rain bounce on and off and the glass, making a pitter patter sound. Another cramp came up again and she gripped her lower stomach. John gave out a concerned look on his face. Annalisa sat back up and put her head on John's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. A doctor who seemed to be about fifty some walked out. She smiled.

"Annalisa? I'm ready to see you." The doctor said. She led Annalisa through a series of hallways that were painted robin egg blue with windows speckled with droplets of water.

"Wow. Today seems pretty dismal and upsetting." The doctor said.

"I know. Isn't that every day in Gotham City?" Annalisa replied. The doctor laughed.

"Here we are. In here please." She said with a smile.

Annalisa looked around the dainty room. It had white walls with a book shelf painted navy blue filled with magazines and files on the right. She sat down in the chair and the doctor sat down on the other across from her.

"Forgive me for not telling you my name. I'm Doctor Miller." She said.

"Oh it's all right, and you already know my name so… guess I don't need to tell you." Annalisa said with a faint smile. Doctor Miller chuckled, while adjusting her glasses.

"So… I could obvious see that you're in pain because of your abdomen." Doctor Miller said. Annalisa nodded.

"Did you throw up this morning?" She asked.

"No, I didn't. I only woke up to epic dizziness and this pain right now." Annalisa replied. Doctor Miller nodded.

"Did you have your period yet?" The doctor asked.

"No. I missed it by three days. I've always been on time when it comes to my menstrual cycle." Annalisa replied. Doctor Miller smiled. She handed her a pink stick. It was a pregnancy test.

"What?" She looked confused. She couldn't be pregnant. She knew that periods were sometimes ok if they came late.

"See for yourself, there's a bathroom on the corner to the left." Doctor Miller replied.

Annalisa headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She looked at the package and opened it. Her hands were sweaty and her legs were shaking. She stumbled to the sink and adjusted her golden hair and stared at the reflection looking back at her. She checked and after finishing, zipped up her dark blue jeans. She closed her light blue eyes and opened them again. Her eyes widen. Excited, she threw her hands into the air and jumped and squealed as if she was only a three year old in a candy shop. She grabbed the package and hurried out of the bathroom toward Doctor Miller. She slowed down her pace and walked inside, with much happiness forming inside her. She smiled and threw away the box. Doctor Miller nodded, giving Annalisa the sign that it was now ok to go home.

She went through the hallways that lead toward the exit. She found John who was looking outside the window watching as the police cars rushed toward a store. Seemed like there was a robbery, that wasn't shocking. He turned around and saw Annalisa standing behind him. He smiled.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." She replied.


	3. Time for the News

**Hi Everybody! Sorry I took so long to update last time! I had everything screwed up and I was getting everything back on track! Enjoy! Reviews please! I loooooovvveee Reviews! Not just from Alaura Wolf too. :D Heee hee hee heee hee hee!**

* * *

The sun was starting to peak its golden rays above the dark gray clouds that shaded the sky. The sirens of police cars were no longer there and it was way too quiet, too quiet because Gotham heard these sounds, every day. It was now 11:30 AM and Gotham City was just rising to the busy hour.

Annalisa was surfing the internet and found interesting and useful baby products that she looked forward to buying later. She smiled when she saw socks for babies because the pair of socks was just simply adorable. The socks were pink and words that said **_I'm Daddy's Girl!_** She closed the tab and shut down her laptop and started to think about how life would be in the later future when a baby in the house or what name would fit their child. She was interrupted from her thoughts the minute she heard John open the door. He smiled and just slumped on the couch. He exhaled and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, honey… it's not my fault that my body wanted me to get up so early anyways." Annalisa said. John smiled.

"So… what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Well… I'm…" John waited and looked at her with anticipation.

"I'm…" Annalisa's heart was pounding and sweat broke out of her hands. She grabbed the book.

"Wait… you're reading… what to expect when you're expecting. Wait why you reading that?" He asked. Annalisa gave him a glare that looked like she was saying 'Are you stupid?'

"Oh! Gosh." He finally realized the truth.

"You want to try that again?" Annalisa asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." He replied. She turned around and jumped up and down.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed. John shot from the couch.

"WHAT!?" John picked her up and swung her around and they kissed.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Anna."


End file.
